A Sanctuary from the Storm
by percabeth13
Summary: Percy and Annabeth haven't seen each other in 5 years and once they see each other things start to happen that no one ever expected to...what will happen between them? 1st fanfic! a total PERCABETH story.
1. Wondering

**Hey guys! Its my first fanfic ever so...don't judge harshly please! I have been so inspired by all you writers I just had to join and make a story of my own! (: NO EXTREMLEY HARSH CRITIZICISM por favor! Flames that are helpful=acceptable. Read and review!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own PJO...oh how I wish I could...*dreaming*...**

**Annabeth's POV:**

Why does this always happen to me? It seems that every time I get into anything it always ends up pulling me out. Its been 5 years since...him. And you would think a normal person would forget about a high school boyfriend that she had 5 years ago. But, I'm not a normal person, for the gods sake I'm a demigod-definitely NOT normal.

Yet here I am moving back to...Percy's...hometown, Manhattan. It just hurt to say his name. I had been living with my father (I know real grown up, right?) and something was just drawing me back to New York. But, I don't think it was just Percy.

Its just something about this place that makes me feel at home. Maybe its how my mother lives at the 600th floor of the Empire State Building, or the fact that I have finally finished, over 5 years, my plans for Olympus. I know, 5 years is a lot of time but perfection takes time, and the gods don't take less than perfection.

My dad and I had found me a temporary apartment for now, and it wasn't the cheapest either. But he and I both knew I could find a job here, after all I was a daughter of Athena.

I put all of my belongings in my car (I didn't have that much) and drove to my apartment. On the way, I saw Percy's moms building and I wondered to myself if they still lived there. But he wasn't lame like me and lived with his mom.

Gods, why did I always think about him? Well, since I've been babbling about him so much, I should probably tell you what really happened 5 years ago that I remember so clearly. But, I was the one who ruined our relationship, and the only thing I regret in my life is our break up.

_Percy and I were at Montauk, laying on the same blanket, with the same towels, wearing the same bathing suits we always wore, yet Percy had a smile on and I didn't._

_I didn't know how to tell him. I couldn't find the words in me. If I spoke it would most likely sound like Spanish-which I knew actually._

_Percy intertwined his fingers through mine, but I didn't intertwine mine back. I thought since he was a Seaweed Brain he wouldn't notice, but since this was our daily routine, he did. _

"_Something wrong, Wise Girl?" he asked me with a concerned look on his face, and how could I say no to those handsome green eyes? _

_I finally uttered, "No, just tired I guess," but he knew me and turned to face me which was going to make this so much harder. _

"_Seriously Annabeth, tell me what's going on." Gods, why was he being so alluring?_

"_Percy, you know how we are going to different colleges and all, and I will be moving back with my parents?" I said. Real cool how I'm living with my parents and brothers huh? Not._

"_Yeah..." he said not sure where I was leading with this. Gods, he was such a Seaweed Brain, but if he wasn't it would be a whole lot easier to tell him._

_I looked out at the ocean and thought of all the memories we had shared over the past 2 years. Like when we would take our weekend stroll in Central Park (monsters rarely ever bothered us now), how he would teach me everyday a new thing about fish, and when he taught me to ride horses, not pegusi. We shared so many laughs, tears, smiles, and kisses, I could barley bare this moment._

"_Its just that I don't think its going to work out long distance, Percy. I will just be so busy there is no time for phone calls or even Iris messages. I leave tomorrow and I've made up my mind. Obviously, if you travel with me Zeus will blast you out of the sky. I'm so sorry Percy, I will never forget you. Goodbye." I choked out the last words, kissed him one last time, and ran off to my car._

_But, as I looked back (I knew I shouldn't have) Percy's beautiful face was crumpled in pain and I could have sworn a tear ran down his cheek...._

Gods! Here I am parked in my car with tears on my cheeks...wait what? Why was I crying? I have moved on and only wanted friendship now, right? I assured myself that even though it hurt, I only wanted friendship.

Wait why was I thinking I would see him again? I haven't talked to him in 5 years. I deleted his number because it hurt to much to receive texts from him. I never read them. So once I deleted it, it made it look like it was from a random stranger. But, since I wasn't replying, they finally stopped.

I was trying to pull myself together when a hobo knocked on my window asking for money. I shooed him away, to caught up in my own problems.

Once all of my stuff was unloaded and rearranged I tried to remember my way around Manhattan. The only place I remembered was a little coffee shop that was underground (in a basement) that Percy would take me to.

I know that there was a TON of other restaurants in Manhattan, but it seemed as if my heart was driving not my feet. I, for one, hated coffee, but they had the best peach tea ever. I only drink tea because it is better for you.

After a half hour of trying to find a parking spot, I walked down to the little shop. A small jazz band was playing their music on the stage.

I ordered a peach tea and grabbed the newspaper to read the new happenings of the world, even though they are usually bogus.

Then the door opened and a tall muscular man walked in and when I saw his eyes they were sea green...and our eyes locked...

**REVIEW PLEASE! A lot of stories are like this but I will add twists! Press that button! VVVVVVV I got the title from a song that I love VERY much: Madly In Love With You by sean Mcconnell! check it out! REVIEW NICELY PEOPLEEE! 3**

**percabeth13 (:**


	2. Plans

**Ready for the next chapter? I NEED UPDATES TO MOTIVATE ME! Thanks! Mmmk on with the story....and you know my disclaimer! Soooo...here we goo! (btw thanks for the nice reviews guys) **

**Annabeth's POV:**

….and our eyes locked....

I couldn't believe it, this wasn't happening to me! It was Percy, I'm sure of it. I could spot him out anywhere, I mean c'mon I _used_ to be in love with him.

But now he's different...in a good way. I mean a VERY good way. He had big muscles, but they weren't like body-builder-I-use-steroids muscles, they were perfect. His shaggy black hair was cut perfectly and swooped to the side. He wore a blue t-shirt and khaki shorts with Nike sneakers. And did I mention he looked perfect?

But those eyes, I swear I got lost in for a couple of seconds. For 5 years I only had the memory of them and to see them now, I would have fainted if I hadn't been holding on to the bar.

Embarrassed, I remembered that I had been staring for quite awhile so I turned to my paper and suddenly got really interested in the sports section.

But, Percy had been staring at me as well. So maybe I didn't look so creepy after all.

I could hear his footsteps as he walked near me, it seemed as though they were the loudest thing in the room. Why was I nervous? Its just Percy. Aw, who am I kidding I was as nervous as hell.

I suddenly had to make sure I looked as attractive as him. I was wearing short-shorts, a Hanes v-neck, some leather sandals, some sunglasses that I used as a headband, and my hair was down.

Wait! Ugh! Why did I care? I only want friendship...for now. Oh gods!

"I'll have a de-caf latte, please," Percy said to the waiter. His voice was so mesmerizing.

"Coming right up, sir," the waiter said.

Percy sat down right next to me, and turned to face me.

"Annabeth Chase? Is that really you? Its been so long..." he asked. Probably the break up was flowing back into his mind.

"Yup, the one and only," I replied. Real intelligent huh? I mean I didn't even say "I've missed you" or "You look great". But, at this moment I honestly didn't care, Seaweed Brain was back, and hopefully for good.

"Wow, its so great to see you. I've missed you like crazy. You don't even understand," he said and my heart fluttered. Wait, what?

"I missed you too, Percy. A lot more than you think." Then the waiter gave him the drink.

"I doubt it. So, are you visiting camp or what?"

"Nah, since I graduated college I was pretty sick of living with the family. I mean I love them and all, but they just get on my nerves way to much. So, I have officially moved here. I was just drawn to New York somehow."

"I understand Annabeth, I bought my own apartment too. We all need to break away sometimes..." he said. And the "we all need to break away sometimes" thing made me feel like I just got stabbed with my own knife. I'm pretty sure he was thinking about the break up too.

So I guess he remembers too. Maybe he thought about me, but probably not as much as I thought about him. He was always the star of my dreams, and most of the time I would wake up crying. But, I wasn't going to tell him that.

"Yeah...so what are you doing here, Percy?"

"Well, they do have my favorite de-caf's so why go anywhere else?"

I laughed. And he smiled. Oh gods, his teeth were once again, you guessed it, perfect. And his smile was so genuine that I couldn't resist staring.

"Smart answer. You didn't usually have that many, Seaweed Brain."

He smiled once again at his old nickname I had for him. And I hate to say it but he looked...hot.

"Ha-ha very funny Wise Girl. So how are you? What have you been doing the past 5 or so years? I still can't believe your here. You never came back to camp after....that. Uh...so yeah tell me what's going on," he said.

I felt a gush of pain that just wouldn't go away and I kept trying to talk but it wouldn't work.

"I've b-been alright I g-guess. N-nothing really that exciting in m-my life nor has it been for the last 5 years. I've had a job that was r-really hard to leave. I was an architect assistant and we had a bunch of buildings built. And what about y-you?"

"Well, honestly my life has pretty much sucked recently. Nothing exciting at work. I'm a professional scuba-diver and marine biologist. Pretty easy job for a son of Poseidon. But I get payed a bunch of money, yet I don't have to work like 3 days a week."

"Well, you seem to have a good life even if it "sucks". I'm still in the process of moving. I actually moved in today. I don't have very many belongings."

"Today, really? If you don't mind my asking, where did you move to?" So he's interested huh? Maybe a little creepy but he's a friend or something like that. Were we even friends anymore? Or just lucky acquaintances?

"Its okay, Percy I don't care. I live on like 20th and 4th."

"Seriously? I'm about 3 blocks from there! Kinda ironic huh?"

"That is weird Seaweed Brain."

Then, suddenly his phone vibrated and he mumbled "Oh, crap..." under his breath.

"Need to be somewhere?" I asked.

"Uh...yeah, Wise Girl, I'm sorry. I really wish I could stay with you, but I have some business to take care of." He stood up and so did I.

He wrote his number down and gave it to me. How charming!

"Please call or text me so I can have your number, okay? Again I would rather stay here more than anything, but I have to go."

"I said its ok Percy! Gods, listen to me! Well I'll text you later," I said. He hugged me and I bet he could feel how much my heart was beating because he snickered and I flushed red. I kissed him on the cheek and he smiled and walked out turning back to look at me one more time. He winked and left.

Alright, I'll admit it. He made me crazy. But, why me? I bet he had a girlfriend. Gods, how I envy her.

I tipped the waiter and left to drive home. All the way home in the car I started crying. Why? I really didn't know. Maybe it was how much I missed him and how I wished he didn't leave, or that I wanted to get back together. Woah, woah, woah hold your horses Annabeth. No I didn't want that.

As I got home and got in my bed I grabbed my phone and texted Percy. I said, 'hey percy its me annabeth.'

About thirty seconds later I got a text from Percy: 'hey wise girl. You can say no, but wanna go to dinner friday at 7? I'll come pick you up, I want it to be a surprise.'

I replied: 'of course! Sounds like fun! We need to catch up.'

He replied: 'Alright sounds good. Goonight wise girl (:'

Was he really that cheesy to put a smiley face? I mean c'mon Percy grow up a little!

I sent him: 'Night Seaweed Brain. :)'

I couldn't resist the smiley face. It was just to cheesy. I laughed and smiled-something I haven't done in a while. Now that Percy was back as a friend, acquaintance, or whatever he was, things wuld be a whole lot better.

But, I was wrong. I had one of my worst dreams ever that night.......

**Its a filler chapter but we will get into more better stuff in the next chapters. VVVVV REVIEW! NO FLAMERSSSSSSSS! EVER! Thanks and remember to check out Madly in love with you by sean mcconnell. LOVE.**

**percabeth13(:**


	3. Visitors at this deathly hour?

**Hey guys! Sorry about the delay I had a HUGE history project to do and I have been reading Anne Frank Remembered: The Story of the Woman Who Helped the Frank Family! Recommend! You will get a tear in your eye but still very good! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!(: you know the disclaimer...so on with the story! Plus im having writers block....):**

**Annabeth's POV:**

1 more day until Friday. And 4 hours. And 38 minutes.

Ok, ok, ok I know I sound like a freakish stalker but I couldn't bare not seeing Percy after that dream last night...

_It was perfect. _

_The way the sun gleamed down on the ocean and how it seemed to sparkle as the waves moved up and down. As I lied there in the sand, I couldn't help but relax._

_I was in my own personal world of paradise. No worries, no talking, no nothing. Just me, myself, and I._

_Yet, I absolutely hated it. It was missing something or someone that was supposed to lay right next to me. But, who was it? _

_I knew exactly who it was. Gods, Percy! Oh, Perseus Jackson why do you drive me crazy?_

_The pain of him not next to me was unbearable, and I didn't know why. _

_Was it because he was my best friend? Or that I still had feelings for him? ….or the fact that he WAS half of my life? _

_Then, I saw him. He stood there floating in the water staring at me with a smirk. Ha-ha so the little Seaweed Brain cold float on water. Big whoop._

_Then all of the sudden he was engulfed in flame and I could only see his perfect face. He screamed my name and I tried to run but time stopped and I couldn't move. _

_He screeched a last, "Annabeth! I lo"-----and he was gone. _

Was this dream trying to tell me something? Make me realize something inside me thats been building up in our separation?

And I lo? What in the name of Hades does I lo mean? Was he trying to say I lo..st my wallet or I lo..cked the car? That Seaweed Brain was confusing even for a daughter of Athena.

Here was the moment where Percy would say, "Annabeth I can see the gears working in your head. Stop thinking so hard its creeping me out."

But, he wasn't here. And that thought practically drove me insane. He was my best friend who has been through it all with me, literally.

But now I could not linger on the past. I could take my mind off of him until tomorrow of course.

I decided to make some popcorn and watch a chick flick. The stupidity of those movies always took my mind off my problems. I picked out 500 Days of Summer and sat down with my popcorn ready to throw it at the screen when he/she makes a stupid choice.

Half-way through the doorbell rang and I'm glad it did or else I would have thrown the popcorn bowl at the t.v. Almost all of the popcorn was on the floor.

I opened it and there stood...could it be? Thalia and Nico? HOLDING HANDS? This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder.

".....Thalia and Nico? Oh my gods! Its been 5 years since I've seen you guys....please come in."

"Annabeth Chase! Want to tell us where you've been please? We have been worried for, I don't know, 5 years?" Thalia said concerned.

"Well could you please explain whats going on between you two?" I said pointing to the young lovers...holding hands. Thalia was a hunter she couldn't do that I thought........

**SUPER FILLER CHAPTER! SORRY BOUT THE FILLERS BUT YOU HAVE TO HAVE THEM BEFORE BIG STUFF HAPPENS....(:**

**review I will update ASAP!**

**percabeth13**


	4. Not that sloppy grin again!

**I NEED MORE REVIEWS GUYS! But I got a lot of favorites and stuff so thank you(: **

**disclaimer blah blah blahhh... THICO IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**Annabeth's POV:**

It was friday. Oh my gods. I have been waiting for this morning for a long time. Well, two days seems like a long time, alright?

I looked in the mirror and almost fainted. Had I always looked like this? I had never really payed any attention to my appearance with my old job. We wore jeans and t-shirts everyday.

I pulled my hair up and put on my sports bra, Nike shorts, and running shoes, and I was going to go jogging in Central Park.

Thalia and Nico were snuggling on the couch...gross. I shall now burn the blanket they are sleeping on.

Last night when they came over, well, let's just say it was one of the weirdest nights of my life.

"_Thalia and Nico, I repeat, could you please explain to me whats going on between you two?" _

_Nico's eyes gleamed as he remembered the story, and Thalia smiled remembering. I knew this would be a long night. _

"_Well, you see, I was coming back to camp to visit _you_,_ _but I couldn't find you anywhere. Everyone was at their daily activities and then I saw...Percy...alone at the beach because...oh well, uh, never mind that...but, to cut to the chase, you were gone. _

"_You wouldn't call me or text me back, so I just sat there in the middle of the cabin circle on the hearth crying because I was worried about you and...uh...him. The Hunters dropped me off, and had left for their next Hunt. _

"_So, for the moment, I was theoretically alone. But, all of the sudden Nico came up and sat next to me, and at the time, I wasn't to fond of the kid," Nico scowled and it would have been funny but I was still ripped apart from her mentioning Percy. This was all my fault..._

_Nico then changed the story over to him. "While I was being my nice self, I comforted her by asking what was wrong. You know like a real sincere gentleman. She started blabbing about you and Percy and how she was "so worried". Pretty gay if you ask me, but don't worry Annabeth, I knew you were fine because your smart and all..._

"_Anyways, it really wasn't that big of a deal at that moment but, I felt bad for Thalia. She has been through a lot, and it was kinda weird but I felt some sort of...I don't know how to say it, but I guess connection to her._

"_I, the son of Hades, hugged her to, you know, make her feel better. I mean the worst thing is seeing a beautiful girl cry," Nico said and winked at her. Thalia flushed a scarlet red and rested her head on his shoulder._

"_So..." I said wanting this to hurry up. A little disgusting for my taste._

"_Well I took her back to my cabin to give her a blanket and some coffee. She actually took it, surprisingly, because at the time she couldn't be in to much contact with _men_. Well after we spent about 4 hours together we hung out everyday that she was here. She would only be there for 2 weeks. _

"_Percy didn't say much to Thalia or me those days, he was pretty...oh, uh, never mind that. But, Thalia and I became really close. We knew everything about each other. And on her last day at the camp we were laying on the beach, Poseidon surprisingly didn't blast us with water, we were telling each other how much we would miss each other._

"_Then, the best part of the night happened. I kissed her, hard. And she kissed back," Nico said so proudly that I couldn't help but smile, even though this was a very painful story for me. _

_Then Thalia butted in,"I have to say, it was one of the best and worst days of my life."_

"_How was it the worst?" I asked with suspicion._

"_Well, let's just say Artemis wasn't to thrilled about it. Because of the ancient laws of the Hunters, I was kicked out. She has been so disappointed in me ever since. But, I'm glad about my choice of Nico."_

_Nico intertwined his fingers through hers and kissed her._

_I almost threw up. It just so happened that Nico was fifteen when Thalia wasn't a Hunter anymore. They are both 18 now and madly in love. It embarrasses me to say...but, I'm jealous of them._

I shivered thinking about how much pain I had last night. Hopefully jogging will clear my mind.

So here I am in Central Park, one of the most beautiful places ever, yet I can't relax. I really regret my decision of no tank top, because guys whistle when they see me which makes me really uncomfortable.

As I jogged I criticized the architecture of all the statues. They were pretty impressive and I stopped to gaze at one.

All of the sudden, someone else jogging completely runs into me and knocks me to the ground.

"Watch whe..oh my gods Percy! What the hell are you doing here!"

"I was about to ask the same thing," he said.

This was so embarrassing. Its like those movies everyone wants to come true, but they don't. I'm just laying on the ground and he's holding himself up on top of me. I felt something warm, so I looked down and hes not wearing a shirt.

I immediately turned bright red and we both squirmed out of each others hold.

Percy chuckled and I couldn't help but notice the _very_ profound 8-pack he had going on.

"What are you staring at, Annabeth?" he asked. Stupid Seaweed Brain.

"Oh...nothing! Um, well I'll see you tonight?" I said as I began to jog away.

Then I felt someone grab my arm, and I fell back. He snickered and smiled his sloppy grin and my heart melted.

"Where the hell do you think your going?" he asked me...

**OK! well the dinner is the next chapter! Sorry for the delay on updating..! VERY BUSY!**

**NO FLAMERS!**

**oh and new song to check out:**

**This Years Love by: David Gray**

**review review review review review review review review review review review!**

**3 percabeth13**


	5. Dinner, Apologies, and Crying

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I love em! But I NEED MORE! Ok on with that story! Its the dinnnnnnnnner! What will happen?...0.o**

**Disclaimer: do not own it, sadly...**

**Annabeth's POV:**

"Where the hell do you think your going?" Percy asked me.

"Uh, well, I was going to go home and change and freshen up so I don't smell bad..." I said looking away, not wanting to become mesmerized in his eyes.

Percy then jokingly plugged his nose like I smelled bad. I laughed and punched him playfully.

"Well, Mrs. Oh-So-Wise-One, I can't just let you leave now, can I?"

"Yes, you can. Oh my gods look, Percy! Its a bird with no head!" I said and, he being so gullible, turned around and looked at the sky. I took the chance to run away and hide. I swear he looked at the sky screaming "Where is it Annabeth?" for at least a minute.

What a Seaweed Brain.

I just kept running and running. I looked back and winked. He had a hurt look on his face, but when I winked he smiled his sloppy smile. My heart raced. I wasn't about to just let him take me without me looking decent, and wearing a shirt would be a nice choice for me.

Thalia and Nico left a note for me saying they left for dinner out of town, and they would come by in the morning.

Once I got home I took a shower, got dressed in high-wasted shorts, a v-neck tucked in, and some boots. I don't think I've ever looked nicer. I'm so used to t-shirts, jean shorts, and sneakers, but I think for this occasion I should be dressed nicely, well, what nice is to me.

I looked at my phone and I had 3 texts from Percy: "where did u go?", "is the dinner still on?", and "i'll take that as a yes. I will be there in 20 (:."

Not that stupid smiley face...again. I laughed and replied: "stop your worrying, i'm not backing out. see ya soon seaweed brain."

I felt like I should be wearing make-up. HAHA just kidding. make-up+me=epic failure. Just to let you know.

30 minutes later...notice how I didn't say 20 minutes...my doorbell rang. Ok fine, I'll admit, my heart was beating hard and fast. Why was I nervous? He used to be my best friend, I mean he acts like nothing ever happened between us. That part weirded me out, I still don't get how he acts like nothing happened. It hurt me to think that he might have moved on...

I walked quickly to the door and opened it. Holy crap. Lets just say I almost peed my pants. Completely gorgeous.

"Hey, thanks for running away! You had me worried. But, never mind that let's get going before they give up our reservations."

"Reservations, huh? Pretty high society there, Percy."

"Well, your in New York now. Life is totally different. No reservations means no meal, unless you want some McDonald's."

I laughed. "No thanks! Let's get going then."

Percy walked me to his BMW. He is right, he does get a lot of money. At the moment, I was car-less. I guess I was stuck with riding my bike for a while.

He opened the door for me and waved his arm out pretending to be a gentleman that I knew he wasn't. And yes, you've guessed it, I laughed again.

He got in the front seat and turned on the car. He had his left hand on the wheel and the right hand on the middle console. We drove around town, and we kept getting farther and farther from it. We then stopped at a little shack called Kyle's Palace. Original name, huh?

"Um, Percy, where are we?"

"Why, my favorite restaurant of course. It looks out over the sea, plus they have the BEST food ever."

"Well, ok then," I said as I looked at his face. He was staring pretty intensely at the ocean. I could see the love, concern, and yearn in his gorgeous eyes.

"Percy, are you alright?" I asked him.

He quickly turned to face me and chuckled. "Well, why wouldn't I be? I have a feeling that my life is going pretty well right now."

I didn't know if he meant meeting me again was making his life better, or if luck was on his side for awhile.

I smiled and waved for him to follow me into the restaurant. It was old, but it sure had a lot of character. I mean, I absolutely loved it. There was so many things on the wall not one square inch wasn't covered.

"Table for two by the window, please," Percy asked the young lady at the podium.

"Yes sir, right this way," she said while looking him up and down. I wanted to punch her.

We sat down and it was silent for awhile because Percy was breathing in the ocean and loving every minute of it. I remember when he _used_ to look at me like that. That pain was back again. Ugh!

The lady came back and was trying to win Percy's attention, just like that Twilight movie. That movie was better than I thought, but so fake. Although, my all-time favorite movie is Avatar. Im pretty much obsessed with Jake Sully.

The lady asked me what I wanted to drink and eat and I told her. Percy just said "the regular". He's met her before? Gods!

When she left I asked, "You've met her before?"

"Yeah, probably the most annoying person I've ever met. She always wants my number and I just tell her she's a creeper and to get away." Percy's vocabulary is still the same. He used to use the word "creeper" a lot, and still seems to.

I laughed and asked, "Is there something wrong, Percy? I know I've already asked, but you seem worried."

"Nah, its nothing. I just haven't been to the ocean in a long time. Honestly, I think ever since you came around everything that was going bad, suddenly went well." My heart fluttered. What do I say to that. I'm pretty sure I am a tomato right now. Real attractive, huh?

"Whats been going on?" 

"Well, I was having a lot of nightmares and weird messages from people. But, they are all gone since I saw you at the coffee shop."

I giggled and blushed. "I guess I have the magic touch then, maybe I should be around you more," I said hoping he would take the hint that I didn't want this to be the last time I see him.

"Don't make me go through that again," he mumbled so low I could barely hear it. That was it. I'm a stupid daughter of Athena. I thought I never made mistakes. And as of now I could think of the 2 biggest: 1. Thinking I never made mistakes and 2. Leaving Percy and causing him pain.

I sighed and I did something I rarely do. I shed a tear. Just like the car ride home from the coffee shop.

I looked at my fingers twiddling them around. The waiter came up and slid a note underneath my leg. I opened it and it read: Get dumped?

As I was tearing it up furiously, I felt a warm hand on my cheek. It was Percy wiping my tears.

"Now its my turn, Annabeth. Whats wrong?" he actually said concerned.

"Nothing..." I said and looked up at him. I read his eyes and they said, 'You will tell me later'. Gods, he still knew me so well. I mean of course something was wrong! I never cried when I was younger. Except for once, but that is a very long and terrible story.

The waiter then brought us our food and looked furious. I guess she saw us when he wiped my eyes. Oh well.

Percy digged in and so did I. I was starving for some reason. Maybe it was the jogging. We kept talking on and on and on about what we did in our lives. Sometimes it was intense, sometimes humorous, occasionally sad, and of course joyous too.

I felt like I knew everything about him in those short 2 hours. We, of course, fought over the check, and of course he paid. I mean doesn't that always end up that way? Boy pays, and girl says 'Oh, you don't have to'. But it only seems like what was happening between us was a fairytale. And my life was for sure NOT a fairytale.

As we were walking out I noticed Percy wrap his fingers into mine. I thought about pulling away because I wasn't used to this, but it felt like The Fates meant for us to be together. Those old ladies did bring good too, ya know. Oh, and I left a little note back to the waiter with no tip saying: 'Nice try, but get a life.'

I smiled and walked a tiny bit closer to him. Were we moving to fast? Probably, but we are both kids at heart. Thats just what kids do.

This was way better than what I expected of this night.

He opened the door for me again and I laughed and jumped in. He walked slowly to the drivers seat and looked one last time at the beautiful ocean. One of the things I loved most about him was his love for the ocean. And, even though my mother didn't approve of it, it was my favorite place too.

He drove us out and back to my apartment. He wrapped his hand in mine once again and kept it on the console.

Everything was going perfect tonight, but I ruined it like I do to pretty much every intimate moment.

I blurted, "I'm so sorry, Percy. I'm so stupid. Gods, why did I do that? I think I'm like retarted or something!"

"What in the name of Zeus are you talking about?" Lightning flashed above.

"Percy, I heard what you mumbled under your breath back at Kyle's Palace. Even Thalia and Nico touched on it last night!"

"Thalia and Nico? Annabeth, stop stalling and tell me for gods' sakes!"

"Percy, I should have never...left you. It's the one regret I have. I'm so sorry about the pain I caused you, and don't worry it was way worse for me. Almost unbearable. Not one day did you ever stray from my mind. I'm so sorry, so sorry."

We had arrived at my house and I mumbled, "Don't waste your time on me, Percy. You deserve so much more."

I slammed the door, and doing the same thing I did when I was 18, I looked back. Tears were streaming down my cheeks, and so were his. Percy, stained in tears...

**WELL! Since it is summer I will most likely update tomorrow or tonight! YAY! Well review review review review review review review review review review! Got that? Haha VVVV press it**

**-percabeth13**


	6. Love is in the air

**Hey y'all! (yes, I am from Texas) Thanks for the awesome reviews! They make me so happy, yet I am a writer so I need more! NO FLAMERS. And I know y'all that in this story Annabeth is bipolar and emotional, but seriously shes supposed to be like that! I wanted this story different, but I will work on making her a stronger character! Thanks again! OH IM ADDING PERCYS POV SOON MAYBE IN THIS CHAPTERRRR!(: **

**Disclaimer: no I don't...sad day for me.**

**Annabeth's POV**: (the next morning)

I'm a pathetic person. I left my best friend who I still loved out there. Wait, what? I can't be falling for him again. I'm way stronger than that, but I just can't help it. I mean I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. I'm not some bipolar person. Awh hell, yes I am. Here I am making mistakes again.

The doorbell rang and I prayed to all gods that it wasn't Percy.

They answered. It was just Thalia and Nico.

"Annabeth, what in the name of Hades is wrong with you? No offense, but you look like you died and just came back to life," Thalia said while Nico screamed "Hey!" at the Hades comment.

"Sorry, Thalia, I'm just going through a rough time right now."

Thalia shooed Nico into my kitchen to make something for breakfast. And we both knew that would take awhile.

"Speak, now," Thalia demanded.

"Thalia, I ruined it again! Percy probably hates me now! Gods, I need to stop being so emotional!"

Thalia shushed me, which probably means a very long and inspirational speech was coming. She still acts like a Hunter still.

"Annabeth, calm down. I know you are smarter than this! Hear me out, I may not be as smart as you but what I'm telling you is honest to the gods. Please just stop thinking things through so much!"

I nodded. "Spit it out then!" I said.

"Look Annabeth, I hate preaching about love and stuff, but you sorta need it right now. You say you messed everything up, but you just added a twist. Its that annoying goddess Aphrodite who "messed" everything up. She is making all these things happen because it makes you guys notice your strong feelings for each other. You know she told Percy when you were holding up the sky in California that she would make his love life complicated?"

"No...she did?"

"Yes! Gods, listen! I hate this, talking all sappy and crap! I know that you are smart enough to fix this, whatever is going on between you. But wait, you never told me what happened. Tell me now."

"Well, we had a perfect dinner, and we were acting like we were best friends again. I mean, its weird though. He acted like nothing happened between us until I mentioned in a joking way that we needed to hang out more, because I wanted to. Then he like whispers under his breath that he 'doesn't want to go through that again', which he is referring to the break-up. Then he held my hand on the way out and in the car, and it was weird but perfect. But, then I ruined it by telling him I was so sorry for leaving and that he deserves someone so much better than me. Gods!"

"Annabeth, slow down. Chill. Everything will be fine. I mean its so obvious whats going on between you guys."

"What's obvious? C'mon Thals! My brain is like mush right now, I can't think straight!"

"Wow, I never thought I'd hear that. Ha-ha! But seriously Annabeth, get a grip! Go over to Percy's now, and just tell him how you really feel. That may sound really stupid and idiotic but honestly I think its the only way. I mean you still love him right?"

"Woah, hold your pegusai! How do you know?"

"Annabeth, just tell me, not a big deal for me, but for you it is apparently. I know you still love him. Partly by you saying 'how do you know' and partly because I know you very well. You may have been gone for 5 years, but your like my little sister, even though your older than me now. I can read it in your eyes. I saw how when you guys were 18 the way you looked at each other, and when you talk about him now you do the same thing." 

"Thals I'm acting..stupid..gosh I hate that word... I'm worrying and assuming too much. I'm going to go over there right now, and apologize. But what if he already moved on?"

"Annabeth, its been 10 hours since you sorta left him alone. He can't move on that fast. He is one of my best friends. I know his feelings for you."

"Are they good?"

"Really Annabeth? Find out for yourself! Just go! I'll make sure Nico doesn't burn your apartment down."

Thalia then walked over to the kitchen, and Nico wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. She giggled and turned around to kiss him. Did I mention I wanted to throw up every time they kissed?

I looked up his address in the yellow pages (you know, being my creepy self), and he was right. He did live close, so it wouldn't be a bad walk considering I have no car.

As I was walking I was going through what I had to say to him in my head. That wasn't going well. It seemed that I was wise in every subject except love.

But was I really in love with Seaweed Brain, again? I mean I had one date with him. I thought I was, but was it puppy love or honest-to-the-gods love?

I walked up to his door my palms shaking and sweating. Gross, I know. But, whatever, this was a stressful moment. I knocked and heard his voice yell in a groggy voice, "Coming..".

He opened the door wearing a white Hanes v-neck and boxers with fish all over them. Ironic, huh? He had huge bags under his eyes. It wasn't that early, was it? It was noon! Maybe he didn't sleep...

"Annabeth?" He immediately wrapped his arms around me, and I wrapped mine around his waist, considering he was a lot taller then me. I was surprised and completely weirded out. I thought he would slam the door in my face after all the pain I put him through. This was all of the sudden, but nice.

He invited me in, and it was a massive apartment for New York. It was beautiful. It had a room off to the side that had a wall of an aquarium, and a fountain in the middle. The houses colors were sea green and blue. It was like the ocean indoors, absolutely breathtaking.

"Percy," I breathed, "This is so gorgeous."

"I'm glad you approve Wise girl," he said and I looked at him and smiled so wide as he said my old nickname.

He told me to take a seat on the couch and we could watch a movie.

This was one of the weirdest happenings in my life. He invited me into his apartment, that could be a house, and acted like nothing happened. It was just like old times. Thats why it was so strange. I was here to apologize and tell him how I really feel, also to know if he even loves me back. But, now it was like we were two friends that were 14.

Percy sat down and wrapped his arm around me. I stiffened, then relaxed, because it felt right. I sound like a child of Aphrodite saying this mushy romance crap.

I then interrupted the moment by blurting out (I really need to stop doing this), "I'm so sorry, Percy, I shouldn't have done that I wasn't thinking!"

"You weren't thinking? Oh my gods! Call the police! Get some ambrosia!" he said jokingly and dramatically. I smiled and punched him in the arm. He rubbed it like it hurt, but Percy was invincible, so he was joking again. It seems like all he does is joke around, and strangely I loved it.

"Seriously Percy, I'm truly sorry. I don't want to get sappy, but when you said 'don't make me go through that again' last night it pushed me over the edge. I feel so guilty, and I should because it is my fault. And here you are, taking me into your home after I have caused you pain, I just don't get it-and don't make a comment about me not getting it!"

Percy just stared at me, and it felt like hours. Maybe the Seaweed Brain was trying to find an intelligent thing to say back...

**Percy POV: (A/N:I told you I would do it! Its short though I'll do more of him in later chaps)**

Now what am I supposed to say to this remark? She is right, I am a Seaweed Brain. Shes just so beautiful I had to stare.

It looks like my break of talking is hurting her, and thats not okay with me. So I finally decided what to say.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry for putting you through pain by saying that. I mean we are kinda even if you think about it, pain-wise. When you told me yesterday you were pained by leaving me 5 years ago, I was shocked. I didn't think you loved me that much, but I'll tell you now I missed you so much and I never stopped thinking about you. But, you know, out of all this pain its brought us closer."

"Wow Percy, that was smart, I'm proud! But, your right. It has brought us closer and Percy, just so you know, I loved you more than anything then."

THEN? I seriously thought we both were falling for each other again. I mean lets not dwell on the past people!

I looked away and distracted my mind for awhile. The 'then' comment and 'I lovED' comment seriously tore me apart. This girl meant the world to me, and shes still talking about our break-up 5 years ago?

**Annabeth POV:**

I'm mentally slapping myself right now. WHY DID I SAY THEN? Gods!

I knew that because of this mental smacking and terrible use of present tense and past tense was because I was still in love with Percy.

There I admitted it! I am in love with Percy Jackson.

Now, the challenging part is how do I tell him?

He then turned back around and got up to put in a movie. He grabbed the popcorn and put it between us. He didn't put his arm back in the place it was before. He then pressed play and Avatar came on.

"How in the name of Hades did you know this is my favorite movie?"

With his voice shaking he said, "This is y-your favorite t-too? I'm kinda o-obsessed with Iterri!

"Well, thats weird, because I pretty much want to marry Jake Sully," I said jokingly and his face looked pained.

"I'm kidding Percy," I said and he sighed a sigh of relief. I smiled internally.

After the 2 hour and 45 minute movie Percy's eyes were sparkling when the enemy was defeated. It made him look 18 again, which made my heart leap.

I had to tell him I loved him tonight! It just felt right. I know that we have only been united for like a week but whatever. Don't ask, when you love someone and know they are the 'one', you just know. But, I didn't want to be the first to say it, it was tradition for the boy to.

But, then out of the blue, Percy said, "Then?"

I was unable to move my lips. I was frozen.

Percy then said, "Annabeth I know we've only been in each others presence for a week, but thats long enough for me to fall in love again."

I smiled from ear to ear.

"I love you, Annabeth, and if you don't love me back, tell me now because that would be really embarrassing."

I laughed and said, "Percy, I love you too, then and now. So much was going through my head when I said 'then' that I hoped you wouldn't notice, but you did."

"Because I am a smart cookie!" Percy said like a kid and I giggled.

Percy chuckled and leaned in to kiss me. My heart was about to explode.

And let me just tell you, it was amazing. The best kisser I've kissed.

After, I smiled and jumped in his lap, and we spent the rest of the day watching movies, kissing, eating, and kissing.

Life was good again until...

**HEHE CLIFFIE! I love this chap tho! Really sappy but I love romance! THE STORY IS NOT OVER! just so you know. There is A LOT more to come, I repeat a LOT.**

**So review please! Tel me if ya like/love it! NO FLAMERS. Longest chapter yet!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV thanks!**

**-percabeth13**


	7. Dreams suck

**ATTENTION ALL READERS IMPORTANT NEWS: I know I haven't updated in a while, but I've been think that I really don't want the last chapter as how they tell each other they love each other ya know? I know what i'm going to do with it, and a hint is that it sorta has to do with the title. Ok so i'm excited to write this chap! Well here we go...and the Percy POV in the last chap was his dream...o.0**

**Oh and of course adding Percy POV in here too! Disclaimer: don't own it or any brand/show I mention in here**

Annabeth's POV:

Life was good again until...

I woke up.

Crap, CRAP, _crap._ The whole thing was a freaking dream. What the hell? I did _not _seem like a dream at ALL. Screw my freaking life.

I sat up and felt dizzy with anger. My forehead was sweating and I just shrugged it off in disgust. So now I was dreaming about Percy. Great...

But, it seemed so _real._ I could feel all of my emotions like I would any day. And, the weirdest thing of all, was that I could feel Percy's emotions too. Strange, right? But, I was most likely controlling everything in my dream, because it was _my _dream.

Who knows. Wise Girl doesn't know the answer to something...oh gods.

I shook my head and went to eat breakfast, trying to clear my mind from the wonderful, yet sad dream. Sad because I didn't want it to end.

I then looked over to my phone and there were some texts from Percy...again. I smiled on the inside, remembering how he said he loved me.

He said, 'hey I had a weird dream and you were in it...'. I was shocked, what if we had..oh never mind that is a stupid question to ask myself.

I replied, 'same here seaweed brain.' Don't you just love our modern way of talking to each other?

I went into the kitchen to get some Cheerios. Yum...!

Like 10 seconds later he sent back, 'haha, do you want to go to a movie tonight? I have someone I want you 2 meet'. Personally I thought the 2 instead of to was pretty lame, but he was my Seaweed Brain.

HOLD UP.

Did I just said _my_? I swear I'm going back and forth. Sometimes I say I do love him, and other times I surprise myself by saying that. I guess love messes with the brain, even mine. In my dream didn't I admit to myself I loved him still?

You know what? I need to make myself confident and admit it out loud...but I really hope no one is listening...but I don't know if I mean it...oh well!

I said out loud and proud to myself, "I am in love with Percy Jackson."

Then I hear a squeal come rom the corner. Oh shit...

"YOU DO? Oh my gods, you have to tell him! EEP!" Thalia squeaked out in excitement. I have never, I repeat never, heard this girl squeal/squeak/yelp before. Sounds like and Aphrodite kid...crap.

"Thalia, shut the hell up! I'm trying to convince myself that I do, but honestly I swear I don't know if I still do. I thought that maybe by admitting it out loud I would believe it, but it didn't. Its more like a crush, I guess."

"Oh..." Thalia said looking sad and embarrassed. I smiled on the inside content that I knew her "romantic" side. That would be useful in a prank...hmm...

I shook my head leaving all devious thoughts behind.

"Yeah...so what are you and Nico doing today?"

"Well, I kinda wanted to go shopping for Nico's birthday, but I can't leave him behind. So, he's coming with. Yeah yeah yeah, I know, stupid to take him shopping for his birthday, but hes a picky one. I prefer him coming over the stress to find the right thing, you know?"

"Yeah, sounds cool."

"Wanna come Annabeth? You could invite Percy if you want..."

"...Uh sure, sounds good I'll call him..." I said unsure if he will want to go.

I grabbed my phone and went into my room to call Percy. I always had this problem where I can't let anyone know what I'm saying on the phone to someone. They are eavesdroppers and creepers, if you ask me.

I speed-dialed him and after three rings he answered, "Uh hello?"

"Hey Seaweed Brain."

"Oh, um...hey Wise Girl!"

"Ha-ha. So I was wondering if you wanted to hang with Thalia Nico and I today...you can say no, because we are shopping for Nico's birthday..."

"Sure! I'll come pick you up, because they only have two seats in their car. Believe me, not fun to squeeze three people in one."

"Haha ok Percy! I'll see you in...?"

"30 minutes." He said matter-of-factly.

"Alright bye Seaweed Brain."

"Bye I, uh..."

"What?"

"Oh, never mind."

I hung up wondering what he was going to say. I realized it could be 'I turned into a platypus overnight' or 'I grew a third eye' or something totally weird and random that would only happen to him.

I got dressed and watched Avatar: The Last Airbender while I was waiting. I really recommend it. I know, I know, I'm 23, but who cares, its my favorite show. I don't care that its made for 12 year-olds.

Its still amazing.

Then the doorbell rang and I heard Thalia and Nico drive out of my garage (I live on the 1st floor). We were going to meet up with them later because Percy and I decided over text to get a gift for him separately.

I literally ran to the door and when I opened it my jaw dropped.

Lets just say: Ralph Lauren model, much?

He had a hunter green polo on, khaki cargo pants, and Nike running shoes. Sure, he wasn't wearing the nicest clothes, but even as casual as he was he look like a male model for Ralph Lauren. Oh, just a hint, thats my favorite store, well Rugby by Ralph Lauren is.

I shook my head and smiled as he reached for my hand. I was surprised, but I took it anyways. And, let me tell you, it felt right. He smiled down at me as we were walking to his car. I could tell he was trying to say something, but I couldn't figure out what.

"Spit it out, Percy."

"Annabeth..."

**CLIFFIE**

**no percy POV sorry SERIOUS WRITERS BLOCK I SWEAR. This chap is kinda boring but next will be up soon! Review NO FLAMES**

**-percabeth13-**


	8. Camp, finally

**Hey yall I know I know its been a long time but ive been super busy! So this chap is going to maybe have both POVs?...it may seem like it is going to be hen end BUT THE STORY HAS A BUNCH MORE TO COME!**

Annabeth's POV:

"Annabeth..," Percy began, "I just want to tell you that...your fly's open."

I looked frantically downwards and noticed it was completely fine while Percy was laughing his butt off.

"Haha very funny, Percy, but seriously what are we going to get Nico?" I asked while he opened my door for me oh-so-gentleman-y.

"Oh, I already bought it, I've had it for awhile, and let me tell you—its not easy hiding a 48'' plasma in your apartment. I just thought I would put your name on the tag, no big deal."

"Aw thanks, Percy, that was nice of you. Well then, what are we going to do?"

"Uh...well...I wanted to take you to camp...then we could go to the movies after?"

"Oh my gods, yes! I haven't been to camp in so long! Oh, thank you so much Percy!" I yelled as I hugged Percy. I was being a little to girly for my taste though..kind of disgusting. Oh well.

Percy hugged me back and when we broke away he just kept smiling and smiling. What a goofball.

He then started driving to camp and half-way through the drive he reached over and held my hand. I smiled and he looked over to me and smiled back.

He then said, "Hey, you know how I said I wanted you to meet someone? Well, I was going to bring up Grover to the movies, because you haven't seen him since his Pan journey, but us going to camp makes everything better."

"That sounds great, I'm overly-excited now!"

He just chuckled and smiled again. He was always just so happy, and still is. I've always admired his optimism. I mean he still stayed happy during the war with Kronos—that is just plain weird.

We finally arrived at the hill and he opened the door to let me in. I breathed in and we walked up to Thalia's Pine hand-in-hand. It seemed that's all we did in our new friendship..just hold hands. I wish we could do a lot more...

I touched Thalia's Pine out of instinct and as I did I felt a surge of energy that could 1. be the fact that Percy was next to me or 2. the magical camp borders.

I really didn't know what Percy and I would call our new relationship. We were more than a friendship, but less than a couple. We were like neutral territory, and I didn't like it. I wanted one or the other, but favored another...

I gasped as I looked down at my old home. Percy squeezed my hand and said, "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, or in your case, home."

I beamed and did something really weird. I looked over at Percy and caressed his face. He turned a bit pink, but he put his hand over mine. I was surprised, I didn't know what came over me at the little romantic moment.

I swear we looked in each others eyes for hours and I would never get bored. The only problem was that I couldn't tell what his eyes were telling me. I mean it was so obvious to anyone else but me, I bet. It looked like happiness, confusion, and...love. I was pretty torn if the last one was right. I sure did wish it was love. I'm not the best eye-reader, so who knows.

He then ruined the moment this time (not me) and said, "C'mon, Annabeth, lets go see Chiron."

I nodded and this time _he_ was the one who did something weird. He picked me up like I was a feather or something and put me on his back like it was a piggy-back ride.

I laughed at his childish action as he ran full-speed down the steep hill.

Once to the Big House he put me down and reached out for my hand. I intertwined my hand in his as we walked up the stairs that I have walked so many times before.

I looked to my right on the deck and saw Chiron and Dionysus playing pinochle. Chiron looked up and had tears in his eyes.

"Annabeth Chase? Is that really you?" he said getting in centaur form and ran to hug me tightly. He was like my long lost father.

"You don't know how much I have missed you and this camp. I'll admit I even missed Mr. D's attitude and his Diet Coke."

Chiron laughed and said, "Believe me, this camp and Dionysus and I have missed you too." Mr. D muttered "Whatever Annabell, blah blah blah..".

I laughed along with Percy and Chiron. Then Chiron said slyly, "It seems you too have..uh...you know..gotten together again.."

Neither me nor Percy replied. I just blushed and Percy just laughed.

"Well I will see you guys later, why don't you guys catch up with camp! Again, so glad you are back!" Chiron said with happiness that was strangely contagious.

Percy then pretty much pulled me around the camp until we found Grover.

"GROVER!" I screamed because he was in the middle of kissing Juniper.

"My gods demigods somet..Annabeth? Holy crap!"

I ran to hug Grover and then Juniper. We spent some time talking with them and catching up, and telling funny stories of each other during the old days. Percy had the most funny ones, of course.

After they left for training. Percy and I went to check out our cabins. We went to mine first and as I walked in everyone turned to face me.

They all ran to me and hugged me because I grew up with most of them, some of them when they were toddlers. They all had grown up and were so much taller. Some of the new campers were exchanging a few "Isn't she Annabeth Chase?" and "Yeah she saved the world" and also "Yeah with that Percy Jackson—the one who is standing in the door". I even heard a "Dang he is _hot_". I wasn't so fond of that one. This isn't Aphrodite's cabin.

Once I finished reuniting with my brothers and sisters I put my stuff in the counselor room, and went with Percy to his cabin.

He opened the door and a gust of wind that smelled like the ocean knocked me in the face. It was so refreshing.

"Welcome to the Poseidon cabin, population 1. But, with you here, 2." He chuckled at his little joke and I just rolled my eyes.

He pulled me onto his lap on his couch, and I hesitated at first but then relaxed.

Percy's POV:

I don't know what came over me but I went with it as I pulled her into my lap. I wanted to tell her my dream I had where we told each other we loved each other, but it would be so awkward if I did.

I mean I'll admit I was still in love with this girl. I never stopped. Ever.

She was everything to me. When I think of the happy times in my life she was always in them. She was always the star of my nightmares and dreams. And the way she said 'You deserve more, Percy' I mean what was she thinking? _I _deserved better? Its more like _her_. First of all she was the most beautiful girl in the world, and sexiest. I know I know, gross, but I am a man in love.

I wanted to tell her how I felt but something was holding me back. I don;t know what, but it was. We were moving to fast, I mean its been a week, after 5 years. I should wait awhile, and maybe she will love me back.

I swear my instincts are taking over, though. I don't know I do things until after I do them like the fact I am kissing her head and hair and massaging her. I'm a strange individual—but I mean doesn't everyone know that?

Then after a while she turned to face me and caressed me, again. My heart was beating hard and fast and surprisingly I started to rub her hand on my face, as I took hold of her hand. I moved her beautiful hair out of her face, and again surprised myself by leaning in...

Then the conch bell rang in for lunch. I mean do the gods ruin everything?

**Well? Its a filler for sure. Kinda romantic but kinda not. It will get more romantic don't worry. I don't think I like this chap but whatever! Review and I will update asap! Thankssss! Oh and I really do enjoy having Percy POV bc it reminds me of the book, so yeah! Review and NO FLAMERS!**

**Percabeth13 (:**


	9. Don't you just hate being rejected?

**Aye! So I am finally updating soon! Hahaha that never happens! So anyways thanks for the awesome reviews and this chap is going to very romantic oh and sorry bout being a bit OOC but whatever its supposed to be that way!k?k. Oh and this might have annabeth POV idk yet...maybe...o.0 k. lets go!**

Percy's POV:

Then the conch bell rang for lunch. I mean do the gods ruin everything?

I can answer that one: yes, pretty much.

I sighed and blushed at the thought of me about to kiss her. Honestly, I don't know why I did that. She probably doesn't even like me, maybe she is trying to make me feel better because she left me when we were 18.

But then why would she sit in my lap or caress me? She may have feelings for me but, I bet I love her way more than she could ever like/love me. Love sucks, huh?

She got up slowly and stretched out and I couldn't help but stare at her...oh how do I say it? Lets just say extremely sexy body. That sounds good, but its even more than that.

I stood up to and grabbed her hand and ran for some good food. She was laughing as I pulled her along with me and it sounded like angels singing, but better.

I know, I know, I sound pretty gay, but when your in love you'll understand me. I'm serious.

Once we got there she playfully punched my arm and told me I'm a 'stupid Seaweed Brain'. I like it when she calls me that, but don't tell her I said that.

She then walked over to her table and said her offerings to Athena. I went to my lonely Poseidon table and waited for a nymph to come and bring me some food.

She finally came and I scraped off the best part of my brisket for Poseidon and asked him, "Please father, let Annabeth's and my relationship go further." I smelled the ocean and thought, 'he heard'.

I went to sit back at my lonesome table and was accompanied by Grover. He could sit wherever he wanted, the lucky satyr.

"Hey Percy, you alright?" Maybe I looked sad. Thats weird.

"Nah, why would I be? My life is going pretty freaking well right now."

"I don't know. It seems I'm getting these signals from our empathy link that your kinda sad. Wanna talk bout it? It seems to be about a girl...".

I immediately thought of Annabeth and sighed.

"Ah, I see whats going on here," Grover said slyly.

"Whatever," I grumbled.

"Dude, just tell me, not a big deal."

"Yes, Grover, it IS a big deal. She probably thinks I'm a creep or something like that!"

"Shut up, Percy, I know how she feels about you. You know, because Im a satyr and all."

"And how do you know who Im in l—I mean who I like is?"

"So your in love, eh? How interesting...and I know because its pretty obvious. You don't hide your emotions very well. I mean I bet everyone in camp knows your in love with Rachel."

"RACHEL? Are you serious? You may not be so good at reading emotions as I thought. I mean Im in love with Annabeth," I said and automatically covered my mouth right after I leaked that last part out.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! Haha sorry, Percy, but I just said Rachel because I knew you would get in a tizzy and admit you love Annabeth! Im a beast—not literally though, its just a nickname for awesome people. Haha! So, lets just hope no one heard you say that..."

I looked around and everyone was indulged in their own conversations. I sighed in relief.

"Haha very funny, Grover. You suck, man."

"Lies. But, anyways, so your in love with Annabeth..never thought I'd see the day...again...oh, uh..sorry..." he said apologizing for the memory of the breakup that just popped into my mind.

"Its cool, man, but seriously if you tell anyone before I tell her, Riptide is going to be seeing satyr blood very soon."

Grover shuddered. He knew I was miles better than him at sword-fighting. Not to be cocky or anything, seriously. He just had his reeds and that was all he needed, but it just stalled the fighter, it didn't do much damage.

"Alright, alright, my lips are sealed. Lets just hope she loves you back," he said winking. He knew how she felt, I knew it. That sly little satyr.

"So, wanna tell me how she feels about me?"

"Nah, thats for you to find out on your own. I keep secrets—well only the important ones."

I laughed and nodded because I didn't feel like fighting with him about it. And, also, I thought that I should be a man and not a teenager and find out for myself.

I looked over to her table and was surprised to find her looking at me. She made a texting signal with her hands and 2 seconds later my butt vibrated from a text.

It said: 'hey, so I want to see Killers tonight alright? sound good?'

I replied: 'ya sure, cant wait.'

I looked back over to her and she looked down at her phone and back to me and smiled. I winked—wait where did that come from? Oh well, she just laughed.

Then, I looked at Grover and he was laughing so hard he was crying.

"Are you alright, Grover?"

"Haha..no its just that—haha—you guys are so funny to watch...HAHA!"

"Ok...well I'm done so I'm leaving. See ya later, man."

"Aight, see ya!"

I left and walked to the sword-fighting arena. Did I tell you I am the teacher? Yeah, well, no one else would take the position, so I volunteered. And they liked me, I think. I could be occasionally mean to them, but some were lazy asses. No joke, (cough cough Aphrodite cabin), they deserved it.

I got ready and did the normal routine with the Demeter cabin. All of the sudden, Annabeth walked in with her dagger and an intense look on her face.

I always won against her, plus she probably hasn't done this for 5 years.

She walked up _really _close to me and I got really excited so I smiled slyly.

"Want to demonstrate to them how sword-fighting really works?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Get ready to get your butt kicked by a girl," she said with a wink. I just laughed cockily and said, "Yeah right."

We then started and everyone gathered to see who would win. I will admit she was a little rusty, but she still had it going on. She knew how to use her knife.

But after jabbing and stabbing and fighting hard I disarmed her and pushed her to the ground with my foot.

Then a kid from Hermes (what the hell is he doing in here?) came up behind me and kicked me to the ground and my sword barely missed Annabeth.

We were in the same position that we were in at Central Park. She wasn't struggling this time and I propped myself on my elbow and wiped her hair out of her face and she blushed.

I can't even believe what happened next.

I kissed her, but barely. I pulled away quickly. It wasn't even a peck. Way less than that, sadly.

Then her face was all surprised and she struggled out of my hold. She then ran away with tears down her face.

WHAT WAS I THINKING? I will tell you: nothing. I didn't even know why I did it. Instincts taking over me...again.

I _am _a Seaweed Brain.

All the Demeter kids were laughing under their breaths because she rejected me, pretty much. I got really angry then.

"Everyone if you don't wipe your grins off your face, Riptide will come after you. I swear," I said threateningly. The word choice wasn't very threatening, but my tone shut them all up quickly.

"Class dismissed! And next time come back with some respect!" I yelled after them.

I don't know why I had so much anger. Maybe because that Hermes kid, or maybe the fact that the girl I love just rejected me. Maybe its the second one...notice my sarcasm? Gods.

I searched around for the stupid Hermes kid and I saw his reflection through Riptide. I sneakily went over to him without his noticing. Once there I went around to the corner where he was hiding.

"Hey real funny back there, kid. You know what I yelled to the Demeter kids out there? Same rules apply to you. So, get out of my arena! Beat it!" I yelled and he sort of saluted and ran away.

Again, why am I so angry? I know I'm over reacting but still, it sucks getting rejected.

And I thought Demeter kids were nice.

**So? I like this chap! It will get better...! I know I know, a little OOC but whatever! Its funnier that way! Thanks for the reviews! REVIEWWWWWWWWWW! VVV no flamers!**

**Love,**

**percabeth13**


	10. Say what?

**Hey guys so I have been thinking about the rejection A LOT. So if it sucks, its because there was to much thought on my side. (thats why it took so long to update) Im so excited to write this...so lets not stall! don't own it...I mean I am a girl.**

Annabeth's POV:

So here I am: a pathetic lovesick girl who is crying next to a tree.

Wanna know why? I do too. I want to know why this daughter of Athena—the strongest there is—is crying about a son of _Poseidon, _and why she is crying because the man she loves sorta kinda just kissed her. I mean normal people would _love_ that happening to them.

I think it was my old self running away, like always. My teenage years are the years to be proud of and ashamed of.

My old instincts were acting up since I haven't had a sword fight in a long time. I let my old teenage self back into my body and try to win against Percy, yet it still didn't work. He's just to good. I tried to no avail.

When he leaned down, I got all surprised...like a teenager. I saw all our memories of the past between us and as he got dangerously close I just couldn't take the pain of the memories. I struggled trying to get away. I ran away tears streaming down my face from the harsh memories of our break-up.

So, back to the present. Here I am a pathetic loser who probably made the boy she..loves think that she rejected him.

Great.

I sat down putting my head against the tree wishing all this conflict would just disappear. I wanted to find Percy and tell him I'm sorry. I know a daughter of Athena apologizing—weird, but our pride has to bow down to what is right sometimes.

Most of all, I really hoped that he didn't take it the wrong way, but knowing Seaweed Brain I can pretty much guarantee that he took it as a rejection.

I sighed and looked back at the arena. I saw that stupid Hermes kid running away and I knew that Percy was mad. I mentally smacked myself for such a foolish move I had made. I mean if I had never broken up with him then I wouldn't be in all this painful mess.

After about 5 minutes of staring at my old home I saw Percy walk out and I nearly jumped with nervousness. How was I supposed to explain this to him.

I suddenly realized I had to go to the movies with him and cursed underneath my breath. Of course I want to go but it might be a little awkward if I don't work this out before we went.

Percy's POV:

After the little scene and washing off all my sweat I slowly walked back to my cabin attempting to think.

'Maybe it was a mistake, but why would it be? She's rejected me once why wouldn't she do it again? Smooth move there, Percy.' I thought to myself. I stuffed my hands in my pocket and found a bracelet this little kid made me a long time ago. It had waves and a trident on it.

The little girl gave it to me right after Annabeth and I's breakup. She felt bad and she offered to be my girlfriend. She was like 8 so I just ruffled her hair and pointed to this little boy on the volleyball court and told her that he has been staring at her for awhile now. She just blushed and went to play. And want to know the most ironic thing? They are dating now. I can set other people up but not myself?

I walked in and sat down on the couch whileI putting the bracelet in my pocket because whenever I see it, I know that love is out there. And I know that whoever it may be (preferably Annabeth) will come knocking on my door.

About 30 seconds later there was a knock on my door. **(AN: hmmmmmm who could it be?o.O)**

I opened it wryly and looked down to see Annabeth muttering to herself.

I felt the awkward tension so I attempted to make it stop.

"So...uh...what are you doing here?" I asked.

She just walked inside like it was no big deal, but I could read all over her face that she indeed was hesitant.

"Uh...Percy? I-I just wanna say-"

"What?" I interrupted.

"Well I was getting to it but you so rudely interrupted me! Anyways, I can explain my actions and I am really sorry. Its just when you leaned in I got all sad because I was thinking about our..uh..breakup..and it just made me really sad, so thats why I ran away...crying...".

I was literally stunned/shocked/relieved..you get the picture. Im also pretty sure that my face said it too.

"Annabeth," I started after awhile of silence, "It's ok, don't worry about it. I don't hold grudges, but I do against little nasty Hermes children." I said.

She just laughed and said, "Do you still want to go to the movies with muah?" she said while making her hand showcase herself while saying muah.

I laughed and nodded. "Wanna go now? I bet there will be tons of times to see it. We are bound to get there for 7 o'clock ones."

"Ok, Percy."

We walked outside and got into my car, but on the way there _she _started something.

She had slipped her hand under mine and wrapped her warm hands into mine.

I can tell you this: that was nothing that prepared me for what was to come.

**YAY! I FINALLY UPDATED! Super romance chap coming up! WOO! So REVIEW PEOPLE!**

**percabeth13**


	11. Not her

**Hey y'all! Im UPDATING finally! I know i'm so sorry but I have had a busy summer and a busy school year so far, but I haven't forgotten about my readers! This chap and others are leading up for a super amazing chap. I just really need to decide what goes in it...on with the story!**

Percy's POV:

So here we are. Just me and the girl of my dreams. And, no, that is not cliché. Maybe for you, but not for me.

Even when she isn't trying to be beautiful, it makes me catch my breath. Her hair is so perfect in every way imaginable to any human. Her lips so plush, face so excruciatingly beautiful, and her _eyes_...

I shook my head, trying to clear out the dirty thoughts that were coming after.

I needed to focus on driving, but how could I when all I wanted to do was focus on Annabeth? I wonder what would happen if a cop pulled me over for reckless driving, how would I be able to explain that I was just watching her without getting a ticket?

She just sat there twiddling her thumbs which was her obviously trying not to show her nervousness.

Why would she be nervous? We aren't teenagers anymore. But, I can't say anything because I feel the same way.

"So...what movie are we seeing again?" I asked even though I knew the answer. I just wanted to hear her angelic voice.

"Percy...you are a retard. We are seeing Killers," she said rolling her eyes.

I put on my best Hey-not-my-fault look and she just giggled and turned her gaze to my face. I could feel her eyes on me, so I turned to look back at her. In a split-second I could see something new in her eyes that I hadn't seen in a long time. Something special.

I fixed my eyes on the road after I heard a car honk at me..I guess I pulled into the wrong lane...oops.

I shook my head again, trying my hardest not to let my dirty thoughts come back into my head.

We were coming up to the theater now and I didn't want this to turn into another emposi adventure that we had in like 8th grade. I looked over to her excruciatingly beautiful face and I couldn't help but stare as I finally found a parking spot. I wanted to just lean over and...

UGH. Sorry I'm disgusting.

It was just to hard to be so far away from her, physically and mentally. She was my little sun brightening my days tenfold. I know I sound super gay, oh well, we all know I'm not from all these dirty thoughts.

I got out of my trance as she waved her hand in front of me calling, "Seaweed Brain..earth to Percy.." then I heard stifled laughs from under her breath and shook my head as a cute little smirk gradually came into place on her face.

I just grumbled, "You look cute when you laugh," so low I don't think even Grover could hear me. But, then, her face kind of grew a little in shock and I cursed myself that what I thought was low could have been screaming in her ear. Maybe kelp was in my ears, too.

I then got out of the car so she couldn't see my pinkish face, and walked to her side to let her out.

The bustle of New York always calmed me down and I was excited to finally be truly alone, so to speak, with her.

I grabbed her hand without realizing I had until I looked down. I smiled and got our tickets as I pulled her inside. She just laughed and went along with it.

I then froze and she bumped into my back saying, "What gives, Percy?" When I didn't reply, she said in a shaky voice, "Are you alright?" while caressing my face.

I froze because _she_ was here. The girl I never told my Annabeth about.

And to make things even better, she was staring _straight _at us.

**YAYYY! Who is it? Well find out super soon (maybe tonight?) on the next Sanctuary from the storm! love the reviews, keep em coming! Ill update tonight HOPEFULLY!**

**Percabeth13;)**

**p.s. LOST HERO ANYONE! So good! Im not done yet so don't spoil it for me!**


	12. The girl

**I updated sorta quick. So, here it is. Don't own it. Language in this chap. **

**Notice: read AN at the bottom—i really need yalls help to make it un-slow and un-boring. **

**Thanks my loves :)**

Percy's POV:

Oh _crap_.

How am I supposed to tell Annabeth about this one? Oh lord _Avery _was here.

Lemme just give a quick word that can sum her up: bitch.

Nothing could describe her better. She was my old girlfriend from about a year ago. Since Annabeth is so unbelievably gorgeous inside and out, I thought she would have a boyfriend. It was really hard to start dating again, like nothing I've ever faced monster-wise would have prepared me for moving on.

I had gone to a bar with Grover one night and we were obviously drunk or else I would have never picked up this..trash. I really respect girls, but Avery was so obnoxious, controlling, and a liar. Would you like her? I didn't think so.

She started off as a nice girl, cute, and quiet. Then after 4 months of me deciding wether or not to move on Grover just said Annabeth would want me to move on, and I decided to ask her to be my girlfriend. Then, I swear she went on crack or something, and wouldn't let me leave her, _ever_. She would literally punch me and knock me out if I tried to leave her house. She told me that she was in love with me, and if I didn't tell her that I loved her too, she would threaten me with a knife—even though I'm invincible, its a little crazy.

One day she left to get food, and I took that as my chance to escape. I called Grover and he picked me up, and after leaving her car pulled in to the driveway and she seriously looked like she was about to _murder _me. I just flicked her off, and left her prison after 2 weeks in there.

Crazy-ass, I'm telling you. And she was literally _right there_.

"Percy...? You alright? Hellooo?" Annabeth kept murmuring to me.

"Uh...we need to go, now. And if you see a crazy ass mental chick running behind us, call the cops." I said with urgency.

And with that I ran practically dragging Annabeth behind me. I looked around for my car immediately forgetting where I parked it.

As if reading my mind Annabeth yells, "Its over there!"

We ran our way too it, then all of the sudden something rams into me knocking me out while falling face-first on the pavement. I heard Annabeth's muffled scream and my heart broke. If I wasn't invincible I would be in a coma thats how hard this thing hit me.

Guess who it was? 

You got it—Avery.

Avery then slaps me, _hard_, on the face and I wonder where a mortal gets that much strength.

She then stands up, brushes off her jeans, and evilly snarls.

"Perseus Jackson, you betrayed me," she spat. How did she know my real name? I never told her..

"You left my clutches after I specifically told you not to, and I would've come and killed you if hadn;t gone to that damned camp for...Half-bloods," she spat disgusted by the word half-blood. How did she know?

"How the hell do you know about camp?" I asked—probably not the best thing considering I just kinda told her it was real.

"How do I know about Camp Half-blood?" she laughed darkly, "Why I know everything about the hellhole," she said. Then, with an evil snarl, she morphed into an emposai. Just my luck.

"I was dating an emposai? Now thats just weird. How come you didn't tell me that you were one before?" I asked angrily. Explains her strength and looks.

"I was going to kill you the night you left, thats why I left. I went to get weapons from my friend. But, you of course just leave to the stupid camp. And now you have this..thing?" she said pointing disgustingly to Annabeth.

"Don't you dare call her a 'thing'. You bitch. How many men have you killed since me?" I asked so angry my vision was blurring.

"Oh I have had my share, but now I must have my prized lover. Come here Percy," she said trying to seduce me. Yeah right.

"You need to go back to where you came from—Tartarus." I spat back at her.

Before I could give her the deathly strike she cries out in pain and turns to dust with a shaking Annabeth behind her with a death glare almost as bad as Medusa's.

After moments of silence I hear her huff, "Percy, who the hell is Avery? And why were you dating a emposai?"

I couldn't help but laugh. It just felt right. I mean me, Percy Jackson, hero of Olympus, dating an emposai..funny right? I think so.

Annabeth, however, didn't think it was funny. I just smirked and said, "I'm just a Seaweed Brain. I can't help it," adding a wink at the end.

That loosened her up. She smirked back and said, "Next time you like/love someone, or date them, or whatever, lets hope they are normal."

"Oh, she isn't normal alright," I said to Annabeth trying to hint that it was her I was talking about.

Of course she, the daughter of _Athena_, didn't get it.

**Alright, so I've gotten some pretty unhappy comments from my reviewers. Should I just stop the story? I don't know what to do. I mean I really tried making this chap a little different, but I guess no one really appreciated it. **

**BUT: to all of my reviewers who give me positive reviews, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. You have no idea how much you mean to me, and im thankful for ALL of you. **

"**flamers"-i really do appreciate you giving me this advice and I will go on to encourage my readers. So thanks so much for having the guts to tell me it sucks! **

**I WILL MAKE IT MOVE ALONG FASTER! The title will come into play in the next chapter. Ok? **

**Again, thanks so much for staying with me and adding it as favorite stories. I love you all.**

**One last thing: Any ideas for a new story? I wanted to do anything no one has done before. I want it to be a 1974297474 reviewed story...ahhh. Oh, and sorry for the long AN. **

**Love, percabeth13**


	13. We know

**I know, I am SO sorry. But, this is _the_ chap. NOT THE LAST ONE THOUGH! Notice how its the 13th chap and i'm percabeth13...irony my friends.**

Annabeth's POV:

Who was Percy talking about? He kept looking at me like I am supposed to know this girl he is hinting at, yet I am clueless. The one time I want to know, I don't. Of course.

I just shake it off, and say, "C'mon, Percy, let's just go."

"Yeah," he replies a little shaken. I don't blame him.

"You can tell me about her later, lets just get inside."

He nodded in agreement.

I just wanted to forget this little quarrel and get inside. By now, I just wanted to see the damn movie.

"Back at the movies, and still getting attacked by emposai," Percy said laughing.

I just punched his shoulder. "You always get me into things like this. Remind me why I still hang around you?" I said jokingly.

"Probably because 'I'm like your own brand of heroin', you just can't get away."

"Mocking Twilight?"

"What else?"

I just laughed, he was already making me feel better, even though I should probably be the one making him feel better at a time like this. I always admired that about Percy, just shaking the little things off. He was just so easy going, I had always envied that too.

We walked in, he bought our tickets, and sat down in the back row because he said he 'couldn't sit anywhere else'. I didn't really mind- as long as I was with him, I was ok.

He was seriously the funniest thing to watch while watching the movie. He was so into it, I would just laugh when he would throw popcorn at the characters foolishness, just how I do, and would cry of laughter the next minute. He was so animate I wished I had my video camera.

One time he caught me laughing at him and he looked over and asked, "What?"

I just shook my head like nothing was wrong when inside I just wanted to burst out laughing.

By the end of the movie we had some new enemies. You ask why, well I'll tell you. Percy was throwing popcorn so much that it got on the people in front of us. They all gave him a glare and grumbled about 'no good kids' as they left the theater. He wasn't a kid, but sure did act like one.

"What's their problem?" Percy asked while linking his hand in mine. My heart fluttered and I am pretty positive that he could feel it too from the smug grin he gave me. I blushed immediately.

"Uh...well, let's just say maybe we shouldn't get popcorn next time.."

"But I love popcorn!" he yelled pretending to throw a 3 year old fit while stomping in place and making his arms rigged.

I smiled at his mini-tantrum and said, "I think everyone knows that, Percy."

He nodded, and I kept smiling at his childish actions.

He just pulled me along as he walked down the stairs. We walked out to the lobby and noticed it was _pouring _outside. I lite up inside. Rain just made me feel so..happy. Percy noticed my brightening, and said, "I love it too, water and me just mix, I wonder why...".

"Your such a Seaweed Brain."

"The one and only."

"Thats for sure."

He just pulled me along and we stepped into the pouring rain. I could feel my clothes clinging to my skin already and I gave a look to Percy saying: I-am-really-wet-use-your-powers-for-something-useful. He just smirked and kept me wet. I sighed knowing he wouldn't dry me off in public.

We got into the car and I felt a hand on my arm. I look down and notice Percy had completely dried me off.

"I can't have you ruin my leather seats now can I?"

"Your to kind," I state.

We drove in a comfortable silence and I just couldn't get Percy off of my mind. Every time I thought of him I would try to move on to another thing, then think how I just stopped thinking about Percy, and I would start all over again. The never ending cycle nearly drove me insane.

The way he spoke, laughed, smirked at remarks I made, rolled his eyes, and every little detail about him, made me think about why I even left in the first place. How unwise my choice was. Where Percy and I could be right now if I hadn't broken his heart, and mine too, only time could tell.

We pulled up to Camp, and we just sat in the car neither of us wanting to leave. After a while, that seemed like forever, Percy opened his door, walked to Thalia's Pine, and sat down. I opened my door and went to sit next to him. We weren't inside the camp borders because we were being pelted by rain stinging our skin as it fell.

We sat there for who knows how long until he spoke in a serious tone looking out, away from the camp.

"Annabeth."

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

He hesitated before asking, and I wondered what was on his mind that would make him act like this.

"...Why did you leave?" he asked, and my eyes widened in shock.

I waited a minute before replying, "...I don't know. I mean...college. But, like...I don't know."

He kind of smirked and I knew it was because I said 'I don't know'. He always felt the need to point it out. But, behind the smirk, there was something more that I couldn't make out through the sheet of rain between us.

He just looked over at me and I looked back. I saw something in the depths of those gorgeous eyes, and I knew. And I knew that I looked back with the same look, and that he knew.

And before I could process, he crashed his lips on mine.

His lips against mine, with so much passion I could cry, made me realize I was an idiot for leaving this behind for 5 years. He wrapped his hands on my back and I wrapped mine in his hair pulling him closer. Soon enough I was lying down with Percy hovering above me. I wanted the world to leave so it could be just me and Percy, moving as one. I knew from the very first time I saw him that he was the one. And now, after I knew, kissing him made me know for a fact that I was in love with Percy Jackson, hero of Olympus.

His lips so soft, and the kiss rough with pleasure, all I wanted to do was stay in his arms, where I belonged.

I had to break away, my lungs almost collapsing from lack of air. I just looked at him, unhappy to not be as close as I was before, but in ecstasy because I was with him.

He opened his eyes to look at me, and my heart almost burst with joy.

He started the sloppy grin, and my heartbeat accelerated.

"Annabeth, I know we've only been in each others presence for a couple weeks, but thats long enough for me to fall in love again."

I smiled, bigger than I have ever smiled in my life before. Ecstasy was pouring in my heart, and I couldn't breath. This was the same thing he told me in my dream.

"I love you, Annabeth, from the first day I saw your beautiful face and still have even through the time we spent apart, to this very moment, and still will forever."

I couldn't believe it. I looked in his eyes and I knew it was true, and I replied:

"Percy, I love you too."

He grinned the crooked grin and I noticed we were both dry in the middle of a storm. He was my sanctuary from the storm.

And at that moment he crashed hip lips to mine, smiling.

**Its NOT over! Well? Yes/ no? I had no inspiration, so this came out really crappy, but I promised I would update to someone, so yeah. :/**

**I love you fans, now REVIEW!**

**Percabeth13 **


	14. Smile

**Hey y'all! So sorry about the long wait...but I have decided I am going to add 5-6 chaps and an epilogue. So, review and I will try my hardest to reply to them :) Do not own.**

Annabeth's POV:

After Percy pulled away I smiled and hugged him, hard. He laughed and hugged me back, rubbing small circles in my lower back. I sighed because it felt so good.

He pulled away and grabbed my hand as we stepped back into the camp. I looked over the span of Camp Half-Blood at night. The lights in all the old and newer cabins were lite except the first two—Zeus' and Hera's. Percy's cabin light was on and I found that weird considering he was right here.

"Did you forget to turn your light off before we left?" I asked him.

"Huh? Oh...yeah I forgot to go back before we left."

"Oh, okay."

Percy then started to walk and I just walked right to his side leaning on him a little, while he wrapped his arm around my waist.

Then all of the sudden I hear giggles coming from the bushes. I look at Percy with a what-the-heck? look, and he was giving me the same look.

I bet you can guess who just popped out. Just our good lovebirds Thalia and Nico.

"What the hell?" I yelled at them. Percy just nodded in agreement.

"Oh hey guys, fancy seeing you two here," Nico smirked. That little son of a b-

"Real funny guys, but what are y'all doing behind a bu—NO! Please don't tell me you saw anything!" I exclaimed throwing my arms in the air while Percy took his arm off of me trying to make it less awkward.

"Oh, we didn't see much, just the making out talking, then making out again, then a little hug, and walking here to be scared by the greatest people on this Earth," Nico said matter-of-factly.

Percy started bursting out laughing, and after awhile I started to, too. I could not tell you what I was laughing about, but Percy was laughing about something that I didn't know.

Thalia and Nico looked at each other and started laughing along. We were crying by the end of our weird, spontaneous laugh attack.

"Hey guys, haha, what are we laughing about?" Thalia asked.

"What Nico said, and the fact that he saw us that whole time," Percy answered.

"Percy, thats not funny at all. You are a re-re," Nico said.

"Re-re?" I asked.

Everyone just stared at me like I was seriously asking this question.

Percy smiled and turned to me and looked at me like he did approximately 5 minutes ago, with so much love. I looked back the same way and in a split second his forehead was against mine and I sighed at his beauty. He closed the space between our faces quickly, and all my thoughts melted away. He put his rough hands on my cheeks and I smiled while kissing him.

After awhile I hear a cough and I remembered that Thals and Nico were here. I pulled away abruptly and Percy blushed a little, he looked so handsome.

"Er..sorry.." Percy said while rubbing the back of his neck. I _loved_ it when he did that he looked so innocent, and sexy.

Nico laughed and said, "Its ok brahski, girls get the best of us," while taking Thalia's hand and kissing her cheek. She blushed.

"Believe me, I know," Percy replied and I felt those damn butterflies.

We chatted about random stuff and finally Nico and Thalia went back to the Hades cabin. I did _not _want to know why they are sleeping in the same cabin. I didn't even know you could do that. Ugh, gross mental picture.

Percy led me to his cabin, and I wondered if I would sleep in here. Not that way, but like actual sleep. Ugh.

I sat down on an empty bunk and took in my surroundings. Like his Minotaur horn and shield/watch thing Tyson made him, and that sink, along with a couch and 2 chairs.

"You know your lucky to have a cabin to yourself, some of my siblings are a lot to handle," I said truthfully.

"But I don't have it to myself," he said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Well Tyson is sometimes here, and now there is this girl I really love, her name is Annabeth, you might know her."

I smiled, "I may have come across her."

He rolled his eyes and waved me over to the couch, so I walked over. He opened his right arm and I sat touching his side as he wrapped his arm around me.

"Now for the entertainment of the night, thanks to the Stoll brothers," he said and I looked at him confused.

He pressed a button and the dresser across from us opened and out popped a 50" plasme screen T.V.

"Holy shit! Where did they get that?" I yelled excitedly knowing we aren't allowed outside world things in camp.

"I mean its Hermes kids, why even ask."

"True true."

He pulled out a remote and pressed play on Avatar. I smiled, this was like my dream, my favorite movie and man. Okay, that sounded gay, but whatever.

"This is my favorite movie," I informed.

"Me too," he replied.

I would like to say I watched it, but I was thinking to much that I couldn't focus on the movie. At the end, I snapped out of my trance to see Percy's head back snoring like a pig.

I giggled to myself and kissed his lips softly then going to stradle his body wrapping my legs around him and sitting on his lap. He moaned and awoke and I smirked saying, "You snore loudly."

He said, "Well what can I say, we saved the world, and I got my girl back, I can snore as much as I want."

I smiled and started to kiss him. He immediately kissed back and surprisingly started using his tongue. I didn't complain. After a while of perfection, I pulled back and whispered, "I love you," in his ear.

He smiled and replied, "Annabeth, I'll never stop loving you." I grabbed his cheeks and kissed him hard then got up and dusted my jeans off.

"I gotta go," I said sadly.

His face deflated a little and I walked to his door and he followed. I went out into the cool night and turned around to Percy. I kissed him and said goodnight, but as I was starting to walk away he grabbed me from behind and brought me close to him.

He started to look nervous and I was wondering what was going on.

"Hey..so tomorrow night meet me at the, uh beach at 11..okay?"

I smiled again and said, "Of course."

He smiled still nervous, but I just decided to shrug it off.

I ran back to my cabin and fell asleep with a smile on my face for the first time in 5 years.

**Well? This is SUPER filly, but you will understand why in the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW MY LOVES! **

**percabeth13**


End file.
